Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and methods for increased data management efficiency in computing storage environments.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Data storage systems may include multiple storage devices that are configured in a tiered arrangement, such that more-frequently used data may be placed on a tier having greater storage performance (e.g., such as Solid State Drive (SSD) devices), while lesser-used data may be relegated to Hard Disk Drives (HDDs).